New Beginning
by BlackRoseButterflies
Summary: After their adventures together, Stan and Ari have fallen madly in love with each other and decide to live together and Ari goes to stay in Stan's mansion of a castle. Everything is pleasant and Stan does what he can to make his first night with his love at pleasureful as possible. ARIxSTAN YAOI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. You have been warned. :)


**A/N: This will be my first M rated fic for Ari and Stan. It will ALSO be the first M rated fic that I post online. so enjoy! (Hopefully.) **

**Also, I noticed there aren't, like, any fics like this in this section of fanfictioon, and I must say... I'm surprised! I really am! Slightly disapointed, actually... :( I want more Stan and Ari smut, dammit! Q-Q Can't a girl get that? (Hah ha, just kidding. X3 ... Or am I?) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Okage or its characters... Or else it would probably have more of something like this and... Well, yeah... More of this... **

Just outside the small town of Tenel, a young teenage boy and a tall man with blonde hair walked hand in hand down the dirt road. They were headed towards the forest.

"And now we're on our own." The older one said.

"Mmhm!" The boy smiled and nodded. He was surprised that his parents were so okay with him going off to live with some man that they barely knew. Well, sure they KNEW Stan, but they didn't go on that long adventure with him, so they barely knew what he was actually like. Yet, through all the doubts, here they were, walking together, on their way to the great evil king's castle.

When they crossed the bridge, they took an immediate left down a way that Ari thought had nothing there. But he didn't dare ask the other if he knew where they were going.

A little bit ahead of them they started to see a new stone circle with a grey-ish looking light around it. They went in and when they arrived at the island, Stan covered Ari's eyes and led him.

"I want it to be a surprise." He explained, taking Ari's right hand with his and helped him along the way.

Being so close, Ari could smell the scent from Stan. He couldn't identify what it was, but it smelled amazing to him.

It was slightly difficult walking without being able to see. Even with Stan's guiding hand, he was still clumsy. Every time he tripped, whether it be on something or over his own feet, Stan would chuckle. He could tell that he was now walking on stone from the sound of his footsteps.

"Here we are." Stan said, removing his hand.

Ari expected to see a stone castle, the type that you would expect to hold a dragon inside, but instead, it was made out of brick and looked like it belonged in the highlands. He let his mouth drop as he stared at the large building in front of him.

"I'll take it you like it." Stan said, taking the boy by the hand and pulling him in.

Inside was just as breath taking as the outside. A large chandelier hung in the entry way. Ari saw Stan take off his shoes, so he did the same. Out of nowhere, James appeared and handed each of them a pair of slippers to wear. The walls were grey and the floor made of a dark brown wood. Ari was mostly looking at the space of the area, rather than the decor. He was lead to a staircase that wrapped around the room and lead up. A red carpet followed up the stairs and turned down the hall in front of them.

Stan stopped in front of the second door on the right and opened it. The room held a large circle bed with a comforter and large white pillows. On the other end was a fireplace made of marble. In front of that was a big bear rug and a few comfy looking chairs. Two small bedside tables. Another door that probably lead to the closet. "This is my room. I'll show you yours next. Then we'll take a tour of the rest of the house." Stan said and started to continue walking.

Ari did not follow. "M-my room? A-aren't we gonna s-share?" he stuttered, playing with his hands nervously.

Stan stopped in his tracks. Then turned around and patted the boy on the head. "Of course we can, my love."

Ari was given a whole walk in closet full of clothes. The house looked just as fancy as everything already seen. There was even an indoor pool! Before he knew it, dinner time had come along.

They now sat in the dining room at a large rectangle table, one of them at each of the ends. The food piled on plates in front of them. Ari silently picked up a piece of steak that was pre-cut for them and chewed on it sulking.

"How is it?" Stan asked, practically having to shout in order for the boy to hear him. "The steak sure is nice and juicy, isn't it. My cook is the greatest."

"It's fine." Ari muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said it's fine!" A second of silence.

"Hey, guess what."

"What.." Ari replied, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"We get to sleep in the same bed tonight."

"Yeah, I know." More silence.

"What's wrong, Ari? Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there is! Yes, the food is great, but we're so far apart and it's piled so high that I can't even see you while I eat! I don't like it!" The boy complained, then took an angry sip of his drink, which was some sort of wine that he was not expecting and almost chocked on.

"Oh, well." Stan snapped his fingers and called, "JAMES."

The blue suited butler appeared around the corner and went to his masters side. Stan whispered something unheard into his ear. Then he went over to Ari, put his plate in his lap to hold and lifted him up in his chair. Had he not of had to hold his plate so the food didn't fall off, Ari would have been holding the arm rests like his life depended on it as he was lifted up above the butler's head with only one hand holding him. At what seemed like the speed of light, they traveled across the room to where Stan was. With a loud thud, Ari was set down on the ground.

"Hey, be careful with that! You're handling precious cargo!" Stan said sternly. James bowed in apology then disappeared just as fast as he came. Stan smiled. "There. That better?" Ari nodded, still a little shaken by the movement.

They finished the rest of their dinner happily. By then it was around 9 o'clock and they decided to retire to their room. Stan sat down in one of the chairs in front of the now lit fire as Ari changed into some pajamas. Stan specifically picked out a pair that was plain white and made of silk.

As he was taking off his pants, he felt eyes on him. He glanced over his shoulder at Stan and saw that the man was looking right at him with eyes filled with what he believed was lust. Seeing that he was caught looking a slight shade of pink appeared on Stan's face, though he did not look away. Blushing, Ari quickly stood up and looked away, clutching the garment to his chest. Suddenly he felt extremely naked, even though he had changed in front of Stan plenty of times, and he was still in his boxers.

With choppy movements he got dressed the rest of the way, and then joined the man in the chair beside him. He stared down at his hands on his knees, face still a shade of red. Sneaking a few glances up, he saw that Stan was still looking at him in the same way as before. His face turned an even deeper red.

"You're just too cute." The man said, taking hold of the boy's chin and turning his face towards him and planting a kiss on his lips. Ari's eyes widened in shock, but he was soon kissing back with the same amount of love that was given. This kiss was not like their normally sweet and relatively innocent. No, this kiss was quite filled with lust, mostly on Stan's part. Little Ari was quite confused with what he was doing when the older suddenly used the hand that was once on his shoulder to reach up and tug on his hair, making him moan, allowing the older to slip in his tongue.

The boy moaned into the kiss as Stan carefully lifted and set the boy onto his lap. Slowly and carefully he began to unbutton the boy's pajama shirt, trying not to be too noticeable. He took that off and threw it over to the side. Then he reached up and flicked the boy's nipple.

The boy shivered in both pleasure and surprise. He stopped his movement when Stan began to toy with the bud in between his finger. This made Stan smile into their kiss. He thought it was too adorable how innocent his pet was.

He used his other hand to reach down and put pressure on the bulging area in Ari's pants. He moaned, breaking apart the kiss and squirming a bit from the new feeling.

Stan smirked, getting up from the seat. He took the now aroused teen and carried him to the bed to continue their actions, discarding their shirts in the process. Ari was laid down on his back and Stan went to undo his pants.

Quickly the boy sat up, saying, "W-wait, Stan. Wh-wha-what are you doing?!" He sounded nervous.

The Evil King chuckled as he pulled the pants right off, leaving the teen completely naked. He could see the teen's whole body turn pink as he bashfully covered himself and closed his legs tightly, shivering at the coldness.

"Come on, now. Don't be shy." Stan said as he placed both hands on the boy's knees. "Trust me on this one." Then he said when the boy's actions did not change, "That's an order." Ari flinched a bit, but made himself less tense, allowing Stan to spread apart his legs.

Without any hesitation or warning, he went down and took Ari's full member into his mouth. The unexpecting boy arched his back from the sudden damp warmth. Stan skillfully began to bob his head and hum softly, increasing the pleasure.

"Nyaaah~! ... Stan~." Ari moaned, gripping the bed sheets. He tossed his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut from embarrassment of the sounds he was making, yet he couldn't make himself stay quiet. He tilted his head and arched his back a second time as he reached the first climax of his life.

With a feeling of accomplishment, Stan sat up and looked down on the boy who was now covering his face with his arms. Seeing this made the older frown. He crawled up so that he would be face to face with the teen, took a wrist in each hand and pried them apart, pinning them to the bed. Ari still wouldn't look at him and he knew why.

And still he asked, "Oooh, Ari. What's wrong?"

"This..." Ari began to say, "That was embarrassing. I don't understand why-"

"Don't question it, love." Stan interrupted by taking the boy's lips again with his. While distraction was going on, he wet his fingers with his own precum and positioned his fingers at the younger's entrance. He slid in the first one carefully, trying his best not to alarm the younger an inexperienced.

When the second on was inserted the other tensed up for a moment. Then when Stan began to scissor his fingers he groaned. And then the third was inserted. He broke off the kiss completely, gasping in pain.

"I'm sorry." Stan apologized, continuing his actions. "But this is for your own good. I promise." Not entirely understanding, Ari clenched his eyes closed.

Finally, Stan pulled his fingers out, feeling that the boy was now stretched enough. Ari gave him a confused look as he helped the boy sit up and then set him onto Stan's wet member.

Immediately, Ari collapsed onto his shoulder, shaking. "S-S-Stan?!" He pleaded with a weak voice, "I-It hurts!"

"I'm sorry." Stan knowingly apologized again, turning his head and kissing the boy, again, trying his best to make it better and time move faster.

"A-Ari... I. Need to move soon." Stan said, starting to lose his mind just sitting there. It was very slight, but the boy nodded.

Hesitantly Stan pulled out. he took deep breath before he slammed back into the boy, causing him to whimper. The sound immediately made Stan feel terrible, as he knew he was hurting his love, but it was okay, because he knew it would get a lot better soon. He did this a second and a third time, creating a slower paced rhythm.

"S-S-Staaaan..." Ari pleaded, "I-It... Hurrrtss..." Hearing this, Stan remembered something and immediately started searching for that wonderful cluster of nerves that needed to be hit in order for his love to be happy and this act to be successful.

He slowly prodded into the boy. When he heard the sharp intake come from Ari and the slight arch he made with his back, Stan knew he had found what he was looking for. Also, he knew that if he kept going at this slower paced speed that he would go insane.

Slowly the Evil King started to increase his speed, being sure he continued to hit that same place, causing Ari to quiver and pant. But soon Stan noticed his hips getting tired from the awkward movement and his thrusts became clumsy.

The Evil King was severely surprised when Ari unexpectedly lifted himself up slightly and back down again all on his own, continuing where Stan had left off. The boy moved his hips around needily, trying to find that one spot of heaven from before. In assistance, the older placed his hands on the boy's hips, guiding him along.

Another quick breath. Ari threw his head back, producing a loud noise from his throat. "Sssstaaann." Ari moaned, hitting that same spot each time. Seeing his love like this was so exhilarating for Stan it made him moan so hard.

"Oh god, Ari." He griped the boy's hips tighter.

Ari sat up straighter, placing his hands on Stan's stomach for support. "Hmmmm, Stan... What is this? ... So. Weird... I-I can't stop." Ari asked in between breaths.

"S-shh, dear." Stan replied with limited breath, "I-I told you... No questions... Later." Ari groaned. He didn't exactly like not knowing, but right now, his mind was focusing on other things, such as what was going on right now, not why. Stan pulled his love down closer to him and into a kiss, muffling any sounds that they made.

He needed to be moving faster. The Evil King grabbed for Ari's ass and quickly thrust into him. The boy gasped as Stan rammed into his special spot multiple times with amazing force, causing unexplainable waves of pleasure up his spine.

His second orgasm was soon to come, Stan's soon following. The older groaned as he thrust even faster, biting into his neck and shooting his seed into the boy's tight ass. The two were left heavily panting against each other.

"S-Stan?" Ari stumbled as said King pulled out of the boy. Ari cuddled into his chest, nuzzling it a little.

"What is it, love?" Stan replied.

"… I-I-…" The teen wiggled a little bit. "I love you." He said in the cutest voice possible.

"I love you, too, Ari." There was a pause. "Hey," Stan laughed, "You want to go for another round?" When there was no reply, he glanced down at the boy rested on his chest. He was already asleep. The Evil King sighed with a grin. Ari really was just too adorable for his own good.

Carefully, trying not to wake the boy, he slid him off of his chest and laid his head down on the rather large pillows on the bed. Standing, he walked to the bathroom which was connected to his bedroom and grabbed a soft towel to clean both himself and Ari off, after discarding the towel on the floor along with their clothes. Then crawled back in bed next to his lover, tucking them both comfortably into the covers. He gave a light clap to turn off the lights and then snuggled right up to his partner and wrapped a protective arm around him. Ari then rolled over so that he was facing into Stan's bare chest. Stan lovingly placed a kiss on top of the boy's orange hair and whispered, "Goodnight, my love." And then drifted off to sleep.  
**-  
****A/N: How much do you want to bet that when I actually wake up tomorrow I am going to read this and then want to burn it because it's so terrible. It is literally 8 in the morning right now, I can hear the birds chirping and the sound of feet running around upstairs, I got up at like 10 and only took a 30 minute nap. I'm so freaking tired, I might as well be drunk. Not to mention today was a pretty busy day for me, since me and my family had to go to a wedding. (Eew, socializing.) I'm so tired right now that I was stumbling into my door and walls and I tripped over my cat just to get to the bathroom. (Where I walked right into the door, by the way.)**

**I WAS going to write more to this, but I decided against it. I'm decently okay (right now) with how I ended it, so whatever. I'll let you lot be the judge of that.**

**This is not the first smutty thing I have written, however it is the first one I have posted, so I guess it would be kind of nice to see what people other than those I know in life think of it. As people irl are more likely to lie to you and say it's good, because they know you, whereas online, you can be more anonymous. An if it's bad, yeah, I know it probably is. But at least it's not that "penis into penis" crap a certain someone of mine tried to come up with. (It's a bit of a story for another time.) **

**Anyway, sorry this is such a long author's note! Again, I am tired and do not have full control of what I am doing! (I probably wouldn't even post this if I was in my right mind.) But please! Read and tell me what you think! I would very much so appreciate it. **


End file.
